robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shredder
Shredder was an invertible robot that competed in the fifth through seventh wars. It featured twin counter-rotating discs, spinning at up to 1500 RPM. The discs would spin inward, hoping to snare parts of robots and pull them in towards the discs for more punishment. Shredder fell into the pit by mistake against Mousetrap in its first appearance, but made the heat final in Series 6, despite losing one of its discs in a clash with S3. The robot was renamed Shredder Evolution for Series 7, losing in the first round. However, it did win the 'Battle of the Spinners' special event. The team also competed with Manic Mutant in Series 3. Robot History Series 5 Shredder looked promising in its first battle against the seeded Mousetrap 2, but its discs weren't causing much damage. Mousetrap hit the pit release, but Shredder backed straight into the descending pit. Series 6 Shredder came back for Series 6 facing Armadrillo, Roobarb and 7th seed S3 in the first round. Shredder looked in a bit of trouble at the start of the fight when it had one of its discs ripped off by S3 and took a bit of damage from it but managed to win the judges decision at the end of the fight with S3 after Roobarb broke down and Armadrillo was believed to be "playing dead." The Heat Semi-Final saw it being drawn up against The Alien, the two played dodgems at the start getting each other on the flame pit and giving each other bashes. The Alien was pushed into Shunt but escaped and both Shredder and The Alien continued dancing near the flame pit, after The Alien pressed the pit release button, Shredder was pushed into the CPZ where both robots got attacked by Shunt but then both managed to escape. After more pushing and shoving between the 2 of them, Shredder got The Alien into the CPZ with Shunt again and The Alien this time took more axe-blows from Shunt than Shredder did. The fight went to the judges and Shredder was awarded the win and a place in the Heat Final against 7th seed S3. The fight started with both robots using their weapons on each other but Shredder was hit harder by S3 than S3 was hit by their weaponry. Shredder then preceeded to shove S3 into the Floor Spinner-release button, Shredder then started taking more hits from S3 buckling its disc and having bits of metal getting ripped off but Shredder continued to fight on. Shredder then spun round in circles and was flipped over by S3 and despite having the ability to run either-way up, didn't run afterwards. Refbot preceeded to count Shredder out. Shredder then managed to run again but it was too late to save it from being defeated and was pressurized into the pit, eliminated from the sixth wars. Series 7 Shredder Evolution came back into the Seventh Wars, into the Heat of Doom, as named by the Willoughbys of The Steel Avenger. It managed to dodge having to fight Supernova and Storm 2, and was placed against relative newcomers Trax and Sub-Version 1.1, alongside The Steel Avenger. It started nervously in its first battle, being shoved into a CPZ. It caused some damage to the front of Sub Version 1.1 before being caught by The Steel Avenger's axe on the tires. The exposed tires proved to be its downfall as although it showed quick-thinking, The Steel Avenger guided it onto the flame pit and kept it there for much of the battle. Shredder Evolution put up some resistance thoughout, and caused more damage to Sub Version 1.1, before The Steel Avenger caught it again with the deadly axe. It escaped again before hitting Steel Avenger with the discs, which caused huge damage to The Steel Avenger's axe. However, the damage caused by Steel Avenger to Shredder Evolution piled against the double-disc robot, as it went out on a judges decision. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Entered with Manic Mutant *Series 4: Did not enter *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 *Series 6: Heat Final *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 Category:UK Series competitors Category:Single Battle Event Winners Category:Robots that debuted in Series 5 Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots from Warwickshire Category:Robots whose final appearance was a win